


Церковь, которую построил дьявол

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Church Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: В маленьком австрийском городке Санкт-Вольфганг есть легенда о том, как дьявол помогал местному святому строить церковь. Но легенды выдумывают люди, а вот Кроули и спустя тысячу лет считает, что Азирафаэль остался ему должен. Демон требует с ангела долг — и не знает, что ожидает его впереди.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Церковь, которую построил дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды fandom Good Omens 2018

— … удивительная легенда, — сказал гид и улыбнулся.

Вид у него был такой, будто он и в самом деле готовился доверить своим слушателям настоящую тайну. Молодожены из Варшавы даже изобразили заинтересованный вид. Итальянец и финн одновременно зевнули. Строгий датчанин велел своим детям вести себя потише.

И только один британец — мужчина в очень хорошо скроенном костюме, прислонившийся к стене церкви и сложивший на груди руки, — закатил глаза.

Впрочем, этого никто не заметил. Британец носил солнечные очки. Даже в церкви.

— Когда святой Вольфганг прибыл к нам в Альпы из Регенсбурга в 976 году, он решил построить церковь на берегу этого изумительного озера. Но ему мешал дьявол — кидал в него камни и обломки скал! Тогда святой заключил сделку с дьяволом. Тот согласился помочь в строительстве церкви, а взамен святой Вольфганг пообещал дьяволу душу первого существа, которое переступит порог. А потом святой переодел в одежду пилигрима волка, впустил его в церковь, и дьявол остался ни с чем!

Гости из Польши вежливо улыбнулись. Оживились итальянец с финном. Лишь датчане сохранили серьезный, непроницаемый вид.

Британец в дорогом костюме покачал головой. Он вообще, честно говоря, не имел отношения к экскурсионной группе. Он просто зашел в церковь. А эту легенду он уже слышал раньше, причем множество раз, и всегда удивлялся, как люди — верующие, конечно, — смогли приукрасить ту историю, случившуюся с ним в десятом веке.

Впрочем, время истинной веры давно прошло — и среди прихожан, и среди священников.

Именно поэтому святую воду стало так трудно достать.

А демоны, и сам он в том числе, могли свободно заходить в большинство церквей.

***

Как только они выехали из Зальцбурга, Кроули понял — вернуться в Санкт-Вольфганг было плохой идеей. Он помнил эти края. Слишком хорошо. Демону, конечно, полагается быть злопамятным, это в их природе. А уж когда речь идет о чем-то личном…

Зато устроившийся на пассажирском сиденье — как всегда, очень удобно устроившийся! — Азирафаэль делал вид, что ничего не помнит. А может, он и правда ничего не помнил.

— Как красиво, — всю дорогу Азирафаэль любовался природой, — посмотри на эти скалы!

— Скалы как скалы, — кивнул Кроули. — Все эти издания, которые ты нашел в Зальцбурге, действительно такие ценные?

— Еще какие!

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с удивлением. И принялся объяснять, чем немецкоязычное Священное Писание, изданное в Аугсбурге в 1758 году, отличается от другого Священного Писания, изданного в Мюнхене в 1727 году.

Восторженные рассказы Азирафаэля о книгопечатании восемнадцатого века отвлекали от мрачных мыслей, и Кроули перестал жалеть, что позволил уговорить себя на эту авантюру. Это ведь с его подачи Азирафаэль наконец-то открыл для себя интернет, завел электронную почту и стал переписываться с другими букинистами. Теперь он хотел посетить континентальную Европу и, возможно, приобрести что-то новое для своей коллекции.

Разумеется, он предложил Кроули поехать вместе.

Выдумать легенду для своего начальства Внизу оказалось очень легко. Должен же кто-то следить за подозрительным ангелом.

— … так что в Санкт-Вольфганге нам придется задержаться на пять дней, — вдруг услышал Кроули.

— На пять дней?!

— Да, — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — Господин Штробль заканчивает свои дела в Граце и не мог точно сказать, в какой день приедет. Он прислал письмо и очень извинялся…

— Ясно.

Новости Кроули совершенно не понравились. Он и вовсе не хотел заезжать в проклятый Санкт-Вольфганг. Он собирался подождать Азирафаэля в каком-нибудь ресторанчике у озера, пока тот встречается с очередным коллекционером Библий — или вообще на парковке — и сразу двинуть на северо-восток, в Линц.

— Ты же можешь отменить гостиницу в Линце? И найти что-нибудь здесь?

— Ммм.

Кроули уже придумал решение: ни в одном отеле Санкт-Вольфганга не будет свободных мест.

Но врать ангелу — по крайней мере, этому ангелу — не хотелось.

Что бы там ни было в десятом веке.

Два свободных номера нашлись только в гостинице «Im Weissen Roessl» — на берегу озера, прямо рядом со знаменитой церковью святого Вольфганга. На ресепшене гостиницы им сказали, что для сезона — стоял теплый сентябрь — это было настоящим чудом.

***

Сперва Кроули вообще не собирался выходить из гостиничного номера. Азирафаэлю он сказал, что устал и хочет отдохнуть. Отчасти это было правдой.

Уснуть он не смог. Он оделся, выскочил в коридор и постучал в соседнюю дверь.

К его удивлению, на стук никто не ответил. Азирафаэль куда-то ушел. Без него.

Кроули померил шагами свою комнату и выглянул в окно. Над безмятежной гладью озера и пронзительным синим небом высились горы.

Он спустился на террасу, где был расположен ресторан отеля. Азирафаэля он не отыскал и все-таки вышел на улицу. Маленькая площадь обдала его жаром и шумом — кажется, туристов здесь было больше, чем местных жителей. Кроули пошел куда глаза глядят, оказался у набережной и неожиданно понял, что его здесь ничего не раздражает. Потому что в этой суете экскурсий, сувенирных лавок, ресторанов и сновавших по озеру паромов ничто не напоминало ему о десятом веке.

Правда, как бы он ни осторожничал и куда бы ни старался переводить взгляд, в его поле зрения неизменно оказывалась церковь. Рядом с которой они, как назло, и поселились.

Церковь, которую он сам построил в конце десятого века. Потом ее назвали именем только что канонизированного святого Вольфганга, много раз перестраивали, перекраивали и восстанавливали после пожара. В средние века к ней стекались паломники со всей Европы, а потом вокруг нее вырос город. По правде говоря, Кроули даже не был уверен, сколько в этой церкви осталось от той, прежней, и сколько в ее стенах заложено тех старых камней, но все равно считал ее своей.

Кроули не пришлось пересиливать себя: любопытство одержало над ним верх. Он вернулся к гостинице, поднялся по ступенькам, потянул за ручку массивную дверь — и ничего не почувствовал. Он оказался внутри церкви, и никакой мрачный архангел не спустился с неба, чтобы проткнуть его пылающим копьем.

С четверть часа Кроули ходил по нефам церкви, разглядывая кафедру, орнамент на колоннах и роспись на своде. Задержался у изящного барочного алтаря семнадцатого века, украшенного золочеными фигурками ангелов и святых и обнесенного кованой решеткой. Заглянул в часовню того самого святого Вольфганга. Подумал, что орган в этой церкви будет звучать особенно хорошо.

Именно в этот момент Кроули услышал гида и легенду.

Обломки скал? Положим, он в самом деле запустил в Азирафаэля и его подопечного из Регенсбурга парочкой камней. Ну, в тот раз это показалось ему забавным. А волчья душа в обмен на человеческую — этот мотив, повторяющийся во многих сказках, присочинили позже. Нет, их сделка — не та Договоренность, которая действовала сейчас, а другая сделка — была вовсе не об этом. И священник из Регенсбурга был ни при чем, а вот ангел…

Ангел, для которого он и строил церковь. Все ради того, чтобы сбить этого ангела с пути истинного, совратить и соблазнить во всех смыслах.

Внизу, разумеется, поверили.

***

— Ты это хотел мне показать?

— Ну да, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, — Прямо как у нас, правда?

В небольшом тихом закутке у набережной озера плавала стайка уток. Правда, здесь их никто не кормил. Очевидно, ни одна из разведок мира не считала нужным посылать сюда своих агентов.

Кроули столкнулся с Азирафаэлем в церковном дворике у небольшого фонтанчика — тот был воздвигнут еще в средние века, чтобы паломники могли утолить жажду, а украшало фонтанчик изваяние святого Вольфганга.

— Я думал, ты и вправду собираешься отдохнуть! — Азирафаэль всплеснул руками. — Иначе я бы не оставил тебя в гостинице. Сходим на ланч?

Умение Азирафаэля уходить от потенциально конфликтных тем достигло поистине горных высот.

Кроули согласился. Они пообедали в первом попавшемся ресторанчике на одной из кривых средневековых улочек, проведали уток, которым здесь никто не приносил хлеб, — Азирафаэль даже кинул им забытую в кармане конфету — заглянули в сувенирный магазинчик и прошлись по набережной. Вернувшись к восьми, они поужинали в ресторане на террасе, а немногим после двенадцати заметили, с каким старанием бармен протирает бокалы, то и дело бросая напряженные взгляды на их столик, и поняли, что ночная жизнь в этом городке закончилась, так и не успев начаться.

— У меня в номере большой балкон, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Ты не против продолжить там?

И они продолжили.

Азирафаэль снова смог его удивить: оказалось, что еще днем, пока Кроули отчаянно пытался заснуть в отеле, ангел отыскал магазинчик с австрийскими винами.

— Когда приедет этот твой…

— Отец Иоганн Штробль? — переспросил Азирафаэль. — Завтра.

— Он что, священник?

— Да, и он будет новым настоятелем прихода. Ничего удивительного нет в том, что священник коллекционирует древние издания Святого Писания, правда? Сейчас он заканчивает дела в Граце, так что ему приходится ездить туда-сюда. Но завтра он даже проведет первую службу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кроули.

Ему и в самом деле было хорошо: Азирафаэль очень уж щедро подливал ему вина, после первой бутылки немедленно открыл вторую, а после второй третью. На балконе стало холодать, так что Азирафаэль взял Кроули под локоть, увел в гостиную и посадил на диван. После того, как четвертая бутылка вина была откупорена, Кроули почувствовал, что его глаза слипаются. Трезветь не хотелось. Можно было уйти к себе и поспать до обеда.

Кроули поднялся и у самой двери произнес:

— Спокойной ночи. Передай ему привет, что ли.

— Кому? — не понял Азирафаэль.

— Ну этому… Штроблю.

— Обязательно.

— Может мне стоит лично пожелать ему удачи? Во сколько начнется служба, в семь?

Кроули даже не знал, какая сила заставила его сказать это вслух. Наверно, алкоголь. Все-таки действие алкоголя и на человеческий, и на демонский организм было непредсказуемо.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

— Все-таки я строил эту церковь, и благодаря мне у святого отца теперь есть работа.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогой.

— Я бы и еще кое-что мог бы ему рассказать, — продолжил Кроули. — Не ту дурацкую легенду, а как все было на самом деле. До нашей Договоренности в 1020 году. Но это было в одиннадцатом веке, а в десятом ты считал, что обвести демона вокруг пальца — святое и богоугодное дело. Ничего страшного, Азирафаэль. В глубине души ты такой же негодяй, как и я, и именно это мне в тебе всегда нравилось.

Азирафаэль смотрел на него встревоженными, протрезвевшими глазами.

— Мне так жаль, — еле слышно произнес он.

За ничтожную долю секунды Кроули привел себя в нормальное состояние.

Теперь ему тоже было жаль: лучше бы он помолчал.

Кроули отступил в коридор. Спешно отпирая дверь, он услышал:

— Я готов вернуть этот долг, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Прости. Мне очень стыдно. Я не знал, что это так важно для тебя. То есть, я знал, но… Извини, так трудно найти подходящие слова. Прошло столько лет. Понимаешь, я иногда думал об этом. И я очень ценил твое отношение ко мне. Но я слишком дорожил нашей дружбой, чтобы…

«… чтобы сводить ее к низменным плотским утехам», — закончил про себя Кроули.

Вот поэтому он целых десять веков и старался не возвращаться к этой скользкой теме.

Азирафаэль в два шага очутился рядом. Он положил руку на плечо Кроули и притянул его к себе, а другой рукой коснулся его лица, и по телу Кроули будто пробежал электрический разряд. Кроули чувствовал его дыхание и его запах — запах ванили, гвоздики, неведомых фруктов и диковинных растений, запах, который он давно забыл и вспоминал сейчас.

Его ангел был с ним. Наконец. После всех лет вместе и порознь. После Падения.

После не свершившегося Апокалипсиса.

Оставалось лишь прильнуть к нему, открыть дверь в свой номер и провести прекрасную ночь, считая звезды в небе над озером, и никогда больше не расставаться.

К сожалению, Кроули был демоном. Очень злопамятным демоном.

— Ну уж нет, — он отстранился. — Все должно пройти так, как мы договаривались в 976 году.

***

Колокол пробил три четверти седьмого. До наступления сумерек оставалось не более часа, и вечернее солнце уже спускалось к озеру.

Как и было условлено заранее, Кроули и Азирафаэль встретились прямо у входа в церковь.

— Я должен кое-что спросить у тебя, — произнес Азирафаэль. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Конечно.

Он сказал правду. Без всяких «почти» и «кажется», которые были бы неуместны, и настолько искренне, насколько мог. На самом деле Кроули не знал ответа. Но рассудил, что после шести тысяч лет знакомства он, наверно, и вправду доверял своему ангелу.

— Это очень важно.

— Что бы ни случилось, я доверяю тебе, — повторил Кроули. — Можешь делать со мной что угодно. Все, что захочешь. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит пороху, ангел.

Азирафаэль чуть нахмурился.

— Хорошо.

Он схватил Кроули за руку и повлек внутрь.

— Я не убегу, — рассмеялся Кроули.

Азирафаэль ничего не ответил.

Главный неф был заполнен людьми: здесь сейчас собрались и прихожане, и любопытные приезжие. На скамейках не осталось ни одного свободного места, и многие ожидали начала службы стоя. Азирафаэль шел впереди, то и дело извиняясь, протискиваясь сквозь толпу и все еще сжимая запястье Кроули. Тот не возражал, лишь оглядывался по сторонам: со вчерашнего дня здесь ничего не изменилось. Позолоченные ангелочки, благообразные святые. Как обычно.

Нет.

Что-то все-таки изменилось здесь, в этой церкви, что-то неслышное и невидимое.

Но что именно, Кроули понять не мог. В часовне святого Вольфганга они спугнули японского туриста — похоже, тот специально улучил время, чтобы тихонько сделать снимки настенной росписи.

— А в реальной жизни демоны выглядят совсем не так, как на этой фреске, — не удержался Кроули.

Японец пробормотал «сорри» и немедленно исчез.

— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Мы на месте.

Он шагнул к незаметной двери, которую быстро отворил, и опять повлек Кроули за собой.

— Это крипта? — спросил тот.

— Да.

На миг Азирафаэль выпустил руку Кроули, зажег свечу и запер дверь. Вид у него был самый серьезный.

— Подождем чуть-чуть.

Кроули пожал плечами. Он не совсем понимал, зачем ангелу понадобилось вести его сюда, в крипту, еще и перед службой. Они могли бы подождать полуночи, а потом уединиться где-нибудь на колокольне, подальше от святых образов: все-таки Кроули считал себя достаточно тактичным демоном и никоим образом не хотел бы задеть чувства Азирафаэля. Если уж честно, ему бы и сейчас, и в десятом веке хватило бы формального согласия ангела. Продолжить можно было бы и в гостинице.

Конечно, в их силах было превратить грубую кирпичную кладку и каменные плиты в люкс «Ритц-Карлтона», но пока что Азирафаэль не спешил.

— Церкви уже не те, что были раньше, — заметил Кроули. — Никто не верит ни в Небеса, ни в Бога. Даже священники.

— К сожалению, ты прав.

— Вчера я зачерпнул святой воды из каменной лохани у входа. И ничего не случилось.

— Пожалуйста, никогда так больше не делай, — предупредил его Азирафаэль.

— Почему?

— Потому что отец Иоганн Штробль, который сейчас начнет свою первую службу в этой церкви — самый искренний верующий из тех, кого мне доводилось встречать в двадцать первом веке. Будь осторожнее, Кроули. Особенно со своими желаниями. Они могут сбыться.

Колокол зазвонил вновь. Азирафаэль схватил Кроули за руку и притянул к себе, а потом вдруг расправил крылья, будто закрывал их обоих — или только Кроули? — от чего-то.

На седьмом ударе Кроули почувствовал, как неведомая сила отшвырнула его к стене.

Стало темно.

***

Придя в себя, Кроули не понял, как долго он пробыл без сознания. Судя по ощущениям, он лежал на спине прямо на каменной плите. С трудом разлепив глаза, Кроули тут же зажмурился от невыносимо яркого света: казалось, вместо одной свечи здесь горели тысячи, и солнечные очки помогали плохо.

Он перекатился на бок, встал на четвереньки и кое-как поднялся на ноги, а потом прислонился к стене. Чувствовал он себя очень странно. Секунду — или час? — Кроули пытался понять, что с ним не так.

Это чудовищное белое сияние, наполнявшее сейчас крипту, сдавливало его и сжимало. Впечатывало в человеческое тело как в тюрьму. Он больше не мог расправить крылья. Не мог превращать одну материю в другую, не мог принять другую физическую форму. Он вообще не мог призвать к себе свои демонические силы.

Ему стало не по себе.

Краем глаза Кроули увидел тень, надвигающуюся на него, дернулся и тут же потерял равновесие. Выход из крипты был недалеко. Ладно уж, он уползет и так, ни в кого не превращаясь. Лишь бы поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Перестань сопротивляться, — Азирафаэль опустился рядом с ним и положил руку ему на спину. — Это бессмысленно. Попытайся расслабиться.

— … и получить удовольствие? — закончил Кроули.

Азирафаэль не ответил. Он снова провел рукой по позвоночнику Кроули и по его ягодицам, чуть сжав их, а потом бесцеремонно перевернул того на спину. Легко взмахнул рукой — и Кроули почувствовал, что лежит теперь не на голом полу, а на чем-то вроде скамьи, укрытой покрывалом.

И на том спасибо.

— Просто расслабься, — снова сказал Азирафаэль.

Сел рядом, снял с Кроули очки и принялся расстегивать на нем рубашку. Выдернул ремень из брюк и потянул молнию на ширинке.

— Что происходит? — нашелся Кроули, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Я не так это себе представлял!

Азирафаэль, который сейчас стаскивал с него брюки, улыбнулся.

— А как ты это представлял? Расскажи мне.

Кроули сцепил зубы.

Он точно не собирался делиться с ангелом своими фантазиями и прекрасно понимал разницу между ними и реальностью. Мало ли, о чем он мечтал тысячу лет назад, заключая ту дурацкую сделку с Азирафаэлем. Все равно из этого не вышло ничего путного: Азирафаэль просто сбежал, а вера его подопечного из Регенсбурга была так сильна, что демон больше не смог попасть в церковь.

Неважно. И уж точно неважно, какие картинки он рисовал в воображении, коротая вечера в своей лондонской квартире.

— Давай. Расскажи мне, — с нажимом повторил Азирафаэль.

Кроули зажмурился.

— Я представлял, как буду целовать тебя на колокольне.

— Какие робкие невинные грезы, — похвалил его Азирафаэль. — Они вполне достойны воспитанницы какой-нибудь школы при монастыре.

— … как я прижму тебя к стене всем телом, и ты не оттолкнешь меня. Как я, опытный демон-искуситель, раскрою тебе свои страстные объятия, и мы займемся любовью.

— Ну-ну. Рассказывай, Кроули. Не стесняйся.

С минуту Кроули боролся с собой — и ничего не смог поделать.

— Я представлял себе, как ты заманишь меня в ловушку, — зашипел он, — и как я окажусь в твоей власти. Как ты заставишь меня встать на колени и отсасывать тебе, и будешь трахать меня в рот, крепко держа за волосы. Как ты поставишь меня раком на полу в главном нефе и не дашь мне кончить. Как ты разложишь меня на алтаре и оттрахаешь…

Кроули еле переводил дух.

— Интересно, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Значит, все случилось так, как ты хотел. Ты в моей власти, и у нас есть программа на целый вечер!

Азирафаэль погладил его по голой груди, а потом взялся за край трусов.

— И ты совсем не против, как я вижу.

Теперь Кроули хотелось провалиться под землю. В смысле, попросить Вельзевула или еще кого-нибудь из начальства Снизу немедленно забрать его прямо в Ад. По уважительной причине: разве это не будет считаться операцией по спасению агента из тыла врага?

— Вставай, — приказал Азирафаэль. — Служба давно закончилась, а в главном нефе нам и правда будет удобнее.

Кроули повиновался.

Главное он уже понял: когда он не сопротивлялся, когда подчинялся распоряжениям Азирафаэля — ощущение давления исчезало, и даже беспощадный свет меньше слепил глаза.

— Зачем надо было тащить меня в крипту? — спросил Кроули, когда они с Азирафаэлем поднялись наверх. Тот как раз провел рукой по его голой спине и втолкнул Кроули в неф.

— Я не знал какой будет эффект.

— Не знал?

Азирафаэль примирительно улыбнулся.

— Я когда-то читал повесть одного классика. В самом ее конце представители, скажем так, твоей стороны, собрались в церкви. А когда закукарекал петух, они бросились наружу, но застряли в окнах. Прихожане стали обходить церковь стороной. Видимо, это были не самые симпатичные твои коллеги.

— То есть, меня могло выкинуть в окно? — возмутился Кроули. — Или в дымоход? Кстати, меня и так здорово ударило о стену, а могло вообще развоплотить!

— Извини. Я не думал, что ты отключишься, но удар я смягчил, — сказал Азирафаэль. — К счастью, литературные фантазии не имеют ничего общего с жизнью.

Кроули вдруг представил себя застрявшим в окне церкви. В тесном и узком окне церкви.

Ужас сменился разлившимся по низу живота нестерпимым жаром, когда он понял, что с Азирафаэля сталось бы воспользоваться ситуацией. То есть, воспользоваться чьей-то тесной и узкой задницей.

— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — угадал Азирафаэль. — Мне это тоже пришло в голову, но окна я трогать не буду. Все-таки архитектурный памятник. На колени, Кроули.

Азирафаэль как раз подвел его к алтарю, обнесенному кованой решеткой.

Кроули с опаской посмотрел на золоченых ангелов: те взирали на него с осуждением.

— Кажется, мне жжет спину, — пожаловался он. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я здесь сгорел?

— Не сгоришь, — пообещал Азирафаэль.

В руках у него появилась длинная цепь. Он склонился над Кроули, завел тому руки за спиной и ловко обернул цепь вокруг запястий. И несколько раз пропустил ее через металлическую решетку, обездвиживая Кроули.

Потом он погладил Кроули по щеке и расстегнул брюки.

— Открой рот.

— Слушай, мне уже не нравится этот алтарь!

Азирафаэль приподнял его подбородок.

— Покажи, что ты умеешь.

Кроули подчинился.

Провел кончиком языка по его члену, вдыхая невероятно терпкий запах, ничем не напоминавший ваниль и травы — и это тоже был запах его ангела. Взял в рот только самую головку, слизывая мелкие соленые капельки, скользнул языком по напряженной уздечке.

Азирафаэль запустил руку в его волосы, еще больше задирая ему голову и едва не впихивая член ему в рот.

— Быстрее!

Спину все-таки жгло от алтаря, но еще больше ему жгло внизу — его собственный член распалился и ныл, а руки были связаны за спиной. Кроули поерзал на коленях, пытаясь хоть немного сменить неудобную позу, и ускорил темп.

Кончив, Азирафаэль постоял над ним с минуту, все еще не выпуская его волосы.

Сковывающая руки цепь исчезла, и Азирафаэль еле успел подхватить Кроули. Держался он с трудом: ноги все еще подкашивались. Прижимаясь к его голой спине, Азирафаэль обхватил его член ладонью, а другой рукой гладил его тело.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что делать дальше?

Мраморный пол холодил колени. Кроули был рад, что не видит никого из святых, пусть даже это и были всего лишь деревянные раскрашенные фигурки. О том, что он сейчас позволял с собой делать, нельзя было рассказывать нигде — ни Наверху, ни Внизу.

Азирафаэль в это время, похоже, мерил шагами неф.

— У тебя так быстро встает во второй раз, — спросил Кроули, — или тебе доставляет удовольствие смотреть на меня в этой позе?

— Твое общество всегда доставляет мне удовольствие, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Все шесть тысяч лет. И в этой позе ты так же хорош, как и во всех остальных.

Он немедленно перешел к делу: Кроули почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватили его бедра и заставили его задрать задницу повыше. А потом его насадили на что-то твердое и горячее, и Кроули едва не захлебнулся криком и шипением.

— Ази…рафа…эль!

Тот его не слушал — он уже наращивал темп, и Кроули пришлось к нему приспосабливаться. Когда все вдруг оборвалось, Кроули застонал от возмущения: огонь внутри сменился пустотой, а кончить он так и не смог. Азирафаэль вдруг поднял его на ноги. И повлек к главному алтарю.

— Нет! — закричал Кроули. — Только не туда! Я там сгорю!

— Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда. Ты же сказал, что доверяешь мне?

Сил на сопротивление не оставалось никаких: ни демонических, ни человеческих. Здесь, в этой церкви, он мог только подчиняться — и горько раскаиваться в собственной глупости.

Азирафаэль полностью освободился от одежды. Подхватил Кроули под ноги и положил на алтарь.

Он зажмурился от ужаса, ожидая нестерпимой боли и огня, и огонь действительно пришел, но боль — боли не было. Азирафаэль склонился над ним и поцеловал его в губы. Закинул ноги Кроули к себе на плечи и снова вошел в него, и снова целовал его грудь, плечи и шею. И теперь Кроули опять чувствовал его запах — или даже запахи! — тропические растения и пряности, терпкие и сладкие одновременно, и вглядывался в роспись на своде, и нарисованные там святые и ангелы больше не смотрели на него с отвращением и осуждением, а потом свод будто раскрылся, впуская внутрь усыпанное звездами небо. Небо, такое знакомое, такое родное, которое он уже видел раньше, шесть тысяч лет назад…

***

Небо за окном сияло самым нежным оттенком синего, и это было первое, что увидел Кроули, открыв глаза. Он лежал в своей кровати, в своем гостиничном номере. Укрытый одеялом.

Кроули приподнялся на локтях.

Вторым, что он увидел, была странная и незнакомая ему пижама из шотландки. Поначалу Кроули ничего не понял, но потом легко взмахнул рукой, и шотландка сменилась черным шелком.

Он снова был собой.

Дверь скрипнула, и на пороге возник Азирафаэль. В руках он держал поднос с чайником и двумя чашками.

— Если хочешь, я попрошу, чтобы тебе сварили кофе, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Доброе утро!

— Чай подойдет. Спасибо.

Азирафаэль водрузил поднос на ночной столик. Подвинул себе кресло. Принялся разливать чай по чашкам.

— Знаешь, я посмотрел те издания. Мою коллекцию это сильно не обогатит, а самое интересное Штробль продавать отказывается. Так что мы можем уехать уже сегодня.

Кроули хотел сказать, что он никуда не спешит. Но сейчас его интересовало совсем другое, и с минуту он искал правильную формулировку.

— Разве то, что вчера случилось в этой церкви… разве это не считается Падением?

Азирафаэль покачал головой. И улыбнулся.

— Любовь? Мой дорогой, но любовь никогда не приводит нас к Падению.


End file.
